De rojo te ves bien
by Nairu Nara
Summary: - La amo... Pero también la odio... Es tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo... Rojo color sangre... * Les da curiosidad de que va la historia? Pues no sean tímidos y entren a leer! *


Hooouuulaaa! :3 Siii eh revivido de entre las cenizas e.e ok tanto así no peeeero es algo similar xD Bueno, bueno! Les quería hacer algunas aclaraciones a parte de las ya conocidas: _**"Las PPG"**_ no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la canción _**"De rojo te ves bien"**_ del Grupo _**"Panda"**_ se los recomiendo :') Usualmente no coloco los nombres de los artistas de los songfincs que realizo y si leyeron _**"Nada como tú"**_ de mis adorados verdes *-* Les recomiendo oír la canción cuyo nombre es el mismo, del grupo (Uno de mis predilectos además XD) llamado _**"WarCry"**_ sus temas son geniales se los mega recomiendo *-* Por cierto! Este finc (Aunque yo quería uno más bonito para ti ¬ ¬ ) Está dedicado a mi Neechan _**MissCCPHyuga**_Aishiteru neechan y mira al fin lo termine XD Jeje espero que te guste jeje ;)

_***Rojitos* (Partes de la canción)**_

- Rojitos (Habla)

-"_Rojitos" (Pensamientos)_

**- Rojitos (Recuerdos)**

Bueno sin más los dejo con los rojitos xD

_***Estas manos de rojo están manchadas**__**  
**__**Por todas las veces que yo en mi**__**  
**__**Sueños te he asesinado con tanta pasión***_

-Blossom! –Grito agitado, algo exaltado y bañado en sudor, un joven apuesto, de pelirroja y alborotada melena, se encontraba semi-acostado en su cama, nuevamente había despertado gritando su nombre _"Ese maldito sueño de nuevo", _en el acto observa sus manos algo contrariado, nuevamente _ella _estaba ahí… Se vuelve a recostar ofuscado, llevaba como 3 meses con el mismo sueño, _"Comenzó casi justo cuando… Me dejo…" _Lentamente va cerrando los ojos, intentando volver a dormir… **Es siempre la misma situación… Ella con una sonrisa ladina y ojos insinuantes, él la observa con un odio y deseo contenido, y así, como si el tiempo se hubiera adelantado, la escena cambia repentinamente, ella se encuentra sobre unas sabanas rojas que cubren su desnudez, mientras que de su cuello brota un liquido carmesí que se camufla con su ropaje improvisado, él observa eso trastornado, siente las manos sudar, pero luego se percata de que no es sudor lo que empapa sus manos, sino la sangre de la chica frente a él…**

_***Enjuagaremos aquellas veces  
Que dijiste que me amabas  
Un poco de veneno y aguarrás  
Sumérgete un poco mas***_

- Brick! – Escucha su nombre no muy lejos, se deshace de uno de sus auriculares, detiene su marcha y observa quien lo llamaba… - Que necesitas Blossom?- Dijo amablemente, aunque se sintiera dolido y molesto porque lo abandono, no se comportaría como un tarado abandonado… Aunque tal vez si lo fuera…

-Pues… Te acuerdas de mi muñequera de cuero negro con rojo? La que se me había quedado olvidada en tú casa? – El solo asiente - Quisiera que me la devolvieras…

- Ah… Claro Blos no hay problema…

- Blossom –le corrigió- Ok, pasare esta tarde a recogerlo si no te molesta, nos vemos! – Se alejo dando un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa poco creíble…

El solo suspira y la observa alejarse, ese largo y arreglado cabello pelirrojo, adornado por su fiel moño rojo, ondeando con su paso, sus caderas moviéndose al compas de sus torneadas piernas, que eran visibles gracias a su corta falda blanca, esa blusa de color rosa claro algo justa, resaltaba su pequeña cintura… "_Antes pensaba que éramos el uno para el otro… Ahora ni siquiera deja que la llame Blos… Cuantas veces le dije que la amaba y no le importo… Cuantas veces me dijo que me amaba y no fue real…"_

_***Porque tú muerta ya estas  
Muerta estarás  
Puedes estar tranquila  
Pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar***_

Estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, oyendo su música favorita a todo lo que el volumen de su celular pudiera dar, adoraba sus auriculares, ya que estos le permitía dejar todo en el olvido, y solo concentrarse en las letras de la canción… De repente se sobresalta ya que siente unas manos zarandearlo sin ninguna delicadeza…

- Hasta que vuelves a tierra! – Le reprocho la pelirroja, mirándolo con una mezcla de picardía y cordialidad – Llevo horas tocando el timbre y que nadie abre.

-Eso no te da derecho a entrar de esa manera a mi cuarto – Le contesto cortante, tanto por asustarlo de esa manera y aun resentido por lo sucedido en la mañana.

- Lo siento, es que como no atendías pensé que estarías oyendo tu música a todo lo que da y por eso no abrías… -Lo dijo con autentica vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Ah él se le acelero un poco el corazón y se le quedo observando encantado, en verdad se había enamorado de ella… Aunque esta al notar como la miraba, sintiéndose incomoda se rasco un poco la nuca y le aclaro – De nuevo lo siento, solo dame mi muñequera y me iré…

- Claro, claro… -Se levanto presuroso y abriendo uno de los cajones de su cómoda le entrego la dichosa muñequera y por primera vez reparo en el vestuario de ella, llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas rojo escarlata con detalles en negro, una chaqueta de cuero negro, medias de red negras, unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido, un collar de oro con una piedra rubí en el centro, sus cabellos se encontraban sueltos y ondeados, pero para que no cayeran en sus ojos, los cuales tenían sombra negra, los sostenía con una vincha a cuadros roja con negro - No es de mi incumbencia pero… A donde vas vestida así? – Ella antes de contestar sonrió un poco de lado, lo cual hizo que sus labios pintados de rojo carmesí se le antojaran más atrayentes de lo normal.

- Voy a una fiesta – Soltó con simpleza y al ver la cara de confusión del joven le comento- Iré con las chicas a la fiesta de Ace, me comentaron que va a estar muy entretenida y ahora necesito cambiar de aires

- Me parece genial – Dijo escondiendo los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón – También me invitaron a esa fiesta, quizás aparezca por ahí…

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras de todos modos ya no somos pareja – Lo miro altanera – Pues mejor me voy, que me están esperando – Se coloco la muñequera y se dispuso para irse cuando él la detiene bruscamente.

- Como es eso de que te están esperando? – Pregunto algo cabreado.

- Como te dije antes, ya no somos pareja, tanto tú como yo podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana y si me disculpas – Se soltó de su agarre con rudeza – Como dije antes me esperan – Se fue, dejándolo aun mas molesto de lo que ya estaba y con solo una idea en la cabeza. "_Iré a esa estúpida fiesta y le demostrare a está niña presuntuosa que no es la única que puede dar vuelta a la página."_

_***Olvidaremos todos esos momentos  
Que juntos pasamos  
Te juro que yo no podre olvidar  
Pues la venganza es prioridad***_

Y ahí se encontraba él… Con una camiseta color escarlata haciendo juego con sus penetrantes e hipnotizantes ojos y como le quedaba algo justa resaltaba su fornido cuerpo, unos jeans grises algo gastados, sus adorados convers negros y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado con una coleta baja, se veía sumamente atractivo, más de una chica se había acercado a él con segundas intenciones, el solo las desechaba sin interés, solo quería verle la cara a cierta pelirroja presuntuosa y demostrarle que con Brick Him nadie juega… Aunque ella ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces…

-Vaya que milagro te trae por aquí? – Pregunto una morena de ojos color esmeralda, de pelo corto, esbelta y atlética figura, llevaba unos shorts cortos negros, unas botas negras y una blusa color verde musgo que dejaba a la vista su vientre para poder admirar su piercing en el ombligo.

- Butter nena tanto tiempo! – Le contesta con una sonrisa al tiempo que la abraza – Eso significa que el idiota de mi hermano está por aquí no?

- Jeje si, creo que ha de estar ahogándose en alcohol por algún lugar – Sonrió y le miro compasiva – Que has sabido de Blos… me entere de lo ocurrido entre ustedes

- Tsk… Y esta por aquí… - Gruño algo ofuscado, pero paso del enojo a la intriga cuando vio la sonrisa macabra de su cuñada – Que tienes planeado?

- Fácil, desde que empezó a juntarse con Princesa y Robín se ha vuelta una verdadera… - No termino porque aunque ya no se hablaban la consideraba casi como una hermana- El punto es, que se que te quiere y lo mejor es darle un "empujoncito"

- Explícate – exigió

- Tu solo déjate llevar! Ey Bell ven para acá quiero presentarte a alguien! – Él giro un poco la cabeza y vio a una joven acercarse, llevaba puesta una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color, una blusa blanca sin mangas y el cabello largo, ondulado y blanco le caía por un lado, era bastante atractiva, eso no había quien lo niegue.

- Hola que pasa Butter? – Pregunto la joven mirándolo con picardía.

- Bell él es Brick, Brick ella es Bell – Los presento con una sonrisa cómplice a Brick – Porque no salen a bailar, es una fiesta después de todo no?

- Por supuesto – Dijo el regalándole una sonrisa seductora a la peliblanca – Vamos?

- Pero claro – contesto encantada y coqueta.

En medio de la pista se movían al compas de la estridente música, con movimientos atrevidos y seductores, casi se olvida del motivo por el cual él se encontraba ahí… Y fue justamente _ella_ quien se lo recordó… Estaba justo ahí, a menos de 3 pasos de él, justo como estuvo en su casa hace unas horas, bailando sin pudor alguno con un joven de cabello castaño al cual reconoció como Mitch el idiota de su clase de Algebra… Siguió bailando hasta llegar al lado de ella, la cual al verlo se sorprendió pero rápidamente fulmino con la mirada a la chica con la cual él se encontraba, él solo sonrió victorioso, tomo dos vasos de vodka de uno de los mozos que paso por ahí y sorpresivamente le entrego un vaso a la pelirroja, la cual lo recibió algo cohibida, las parejas de ambos simplemente se alejaron de ellos y fueron a bailar con el montón, ellos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose en medio de la pista con los vasos en las manos, ella con una mueca de confusión y el aun sonriendo, hasta que el rompió en silencio entre ambos.

- Brindo por ti, por mí… Brindo porque lo nuestro llego a su fin! –Sentencio tomando todo el contenido de golpe, arrojando por ahí el vaso y saliendo del lugar dejándola sorprendida en medio de la pista…

_***Celebraremos que todo termino  
Con un vodka barato  
Si quieres cerveza si quieres  
Si quieres un poco más***_

Salió de ahí molesto, más que molesto cabreado, le dolía y lo admitía, le dolía amarla como lo hacia, le dolía verla bailar como si nada con un idiota cualquiera, le dolía verla reír estridentemente influenciada por el alcohol, moverse sin pudor alguno, coquetear con cualquier imbécil que pasase en frente suyo, _"Comportarse cual puta de burdel sin respeto propio alguno, ella no era así, ella nunca fue así"_, Pensaba mientras que caminaba a toda prisa, se detuvo en un callejón.. Odiaba sentirse como se sentía… La amaba con el alma, con devoción… Pero también la odiaba con locura hasta el punto de querer matarla…

_***Por que tú muerta ya estas  
Muerta estarás  
Puedes estar tranquila  
Pues solo en sueños me atrevo a matar***_

- Brick cariño porque te fuiste de esa manera? – Oye la voz de ella cuestionándolo a su espalda, el no contesta, ni siquiera se voltea, no se siente capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no quiere hacerlo…

- Solo vete de aquí Blossom… -Le ordena con frialdad aunque por dentro se sintiera fatal.

- Vamos Bricky, si nos estábamos divirtiendo – Lo abraza por la espalda y le susurra en el oído – Hay que seguir celebrando que ya me libre de ti

- Estas demente Blossom – Se suelta indignado – Como es posible que digas eso! Joder yo te amaba!

- Lo sé y eso solo lo hacia más divertido– sonríe de forma sarcástica y el la observa con el corazón hecho trizas.

_***Malos pensamientos  
(Lo que querías yo te lo di)  
(Lo que tenia te lo ofrecí ahora)  
(Solo tengo malos pensamientos)***_

- No eres más que una lacra muñeca – Sonríe sin emoción alguna – Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi?

- Por supuesto, que mujer en su sano juicio no se sintió atraída por uno de los Him – Suelta con falsa admiración – Siempre fuiste el inalcanzable para todas… Excepto para mí

- Se llaman sentimientos Blossom… Amor… algo que dudo mucho que llegues a entender alguna vez…

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Brick – Se acerca peligrosamente a él – Pero se que nunca veras a otra como a mi, no desearas a ninguna como me deseas a mi y sobre todo jamás llegaras a amar a ninguna como me amas a mí…

- Te puedo decir algo? – La observa detenidamente, los rostros de ambos se encuentran a una distancia mínima, sus labios técnicamente se rozan y pueden sentir la respiración del otro como si fuera la propia… - De rojo te ves bien – Y la besa, de manera posesiva, con frenesí, con ansias, con amor… y con odio todo junto

_***De rojo te ves bien  
Combina con tus ojos y tu piel  
De rojo te ves bien  
Rojo sangre***_

El beso se torna cada vez más agresivo, más demandante, ambas lenguas desatan una pelea por la supremacía, el la acorrala contra la fría pared de ese oscuro callejón, aprisiona su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra atrae más su rostro hacia el de él para profundizar más el beso, ella se aferra al cuello del joven mientras enlaza una de sus piernas en la cintura del muchacho, se separan lentamente por falta de aire y dejan un hilillo de saliva visible entre ambos, ella respira de manera agitada mientras el solo la observa anonadado… _"Pudo haber sido tan bueno, hubiéramos sido tan felices, pero nunca nada es suficiente para ella, no existe un final feliz, no si me quedo con ella, ya que ella jamás será feliz"_

_***De rojo te ves bien  
(Lo que querías yo te lo di)  
Rojo te ves bien  
(Lo que tenia te lo ofrecí)  
De rojo te ves bien  
(Ahora solo tengo malos pensamientos)***_

El amaga con reanudar el beso, pero justo antes de volver a juntarse sus bocas se separa abruptamente, la observa ahí, deseosa, ansiosa, anhelándolo, rogándole con los ojos que la haga suya en ese instante… Pero él ya no le daría el gusto a ella…

- Sera mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo tarde – Dijo dándole la espalda, ella tara en dimensionar sus palabras pero luego le grita histérica.

-Piensas dejarme así! – Lo detiene del brazo y lo gira quedando frente a frente – Después de todo esto te vas, así como si nada! No puedes hacerlo!

- Si puedo y lo hare – Le dijo con tono arrogante y sonriendo de lado – Como tú lo dijiste "Ya no somos pareja y cada uno puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana" – Ve los ojos de ella cristalizarse y se arma de valor para no consolarla, ella también lo había hecho llorar, cuando el le suplico que no lo abandonara ella no lo escucho, a él le tocaba el papel del sordo a sus llantos en esta ocasión.

- Brick por favor te necesito! – Intenta besarlo pero el la aparta de forma brusca- Tú me amas no puedes hacerme esto!

- Te amé Blossom, tiempo pasado, tuviste razón no amare a nadie como te ame a ti, ya que a esa persona la amare el doble de lo que te ame a ti… -La miro con repugnancia y dándole le espalda le dijo – No quiero volver a saber nada de ti…

Ella cayo de rodillas llorando en el suelo húmedo, y por más que lloraba el no se detuvo no miro atrás, no la consoló, ella lo perdió y no lo iba a recuperar…

_***Por que tú muerta ya estas  
Muerta estarás  
Puedes estar tranquila**_

_**De rojo te ves bien  
(Lo que pedias yo te lo di)  
Rojo te ves bien  
(Lo que tenia te lo ofrecí)**_

_**De rojo te ves bien  
(Ahora solo tengo)  
Malos pensamientos***_

_**-THE END-**_

Tarannnnnnn *-* Ok lo sé, no se esperaban un finc así pero no pude evitarlo *-* Amo esa canción y un día en el colegio durmiendo sobre mi meza mientras la oía se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y no pude evitar hacerla *-* Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos la hayan odiado lo suficiente como para dejarme un Review xD Lo mismo te digo a ti **MissCCPHyuga **jeje espero que la espera haya valido la pena! :3 Sin más nos leemos en algún momento Sayooooo!


End file.
